


Untitled

by BurneHazard



Series: Misc Works? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Artistic Sensibilities, Blurb, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Potential for Development, Sci-Fi, random inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurneHazard/pseuds/BurneHazard
Summary: Warning: This is more a random bit of inspiration, currently a one-shot. Nothing really happens, nothing is really made for story or plot. It's an artistic (failure) of a blurb. I would like to have this develop into a story/work...but I'm leaving it as-is. Published for the hell of it, read if you like. But you may find it entirely boring and "what's the point of this" results.
There is no point! I just wrote what was in my head from random inspiration!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As this is an ORIGINAL WORK, please do not use any characters or any part of this work without permission. This IS my work and I plan to keep it that way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is the basis of inspiration for this chapter:
> 
> ["Come Back to Me" (Extended Version) by Les Friction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzShdaaLYlw)
> 
> I do not own the song, nor did I produce the version here. I do not claim any rights toward this audio piece, nor is any profit made from it. I am sharing it purely as a basis for inspiration and highly recommend you listen to it while you read. Several times if need be as it's shorter than the work.

            The view beyond the transparent barrier was beautiful. The sky was a clear black untouched and untainted by hazy light. Far upon the horizon, the system's primary star rose. Its light was pure white and crystallized in flawless beauty without a full atmosphere to filter through. Without the thick membrane of multiple gasses, the stars continued to sparkle and shine in a rainbow of color-kissed diamond. Only the barrier granted the radiance its various hues since it was the only filter present. Hints of purples and blues and greens shimmered over the display as the cold white rays of the star chased shadows away from the jagged ruins below.

            Once, it had been a city. A gleaming jewel in the crown of a loosely scattered asteroid belt circling a long-dead planet. The absolute vacuum of space preserved every sharp edge, every crack, every collapsed tower or column in peak condition. Free-floating rock and passing astral bodies had gradually added to the shattered windows and roofs, smashed high-arcing streets and towers when they happened to come too close on their endless trek through the galaxy. Nothing remained but the beauty of a graveyard for whatever race had built it up and brought it down eons ago.

            Watching the star-rise from within the safety of the barrier, he found himself once more close to abandoning time and thought to simply drift in the sight entrancing him. If he allowed himself to give in, he would be able to feel the bone-numbing cold through the thick window. The suit possessively clinging to every micron of his flesh was too well designed to allow him the actual sensations. But he could imagine it easily enough to fool his nerves. He had never truly been affected by the cold ever since finding the isolated ruin. And he allowed himself a small smile as he turned away from the scene.

            More lights twinkled and flashed in ways that would seem random to a first glance. The machinery had a purpose as it drew power from the solar panels covering the roof and walls of the chamber. Every flashing light was a reading. Every blinking dial was a scan. Every color had a purpose for being steady or flickering. He only looked at the equipment from habit and caution. It was unthinkable if anything should cause it to malfunction or if the readouts were to change abruptly. And he refused to permit even the thought of failure to enter his mind.

            There was no gravity in the place. He moved across the floor with sure steps as the suit's magnetic field anchored him firmly to the deck plates. After so long of walking in the weightlessness of space, he had developed muscle and skill enough to make it seem as if he were merely taking a stroll down a summer lane. Perhaps even one of those yet intact below. Certainly someone had to have walked along them in such a manner at some time. Briefly, he wondered what that might have been like--to walk so easily along a walkway in zero gravity.

            Chuckling at his thoughts, he turned his head and approached the column in the center of the chamber. Wires, tubes, and multiple leads ran from the machines and devices protected by the solid bulkheads toward the top of that very column. But such a unique pillar it was. The base was thick with multiple magnetic locks to secure it to the floors. The top was ringed by similar although machinery formed a crown where the multiple leads and tubes could connect. And while both top and base were solid barriers, the center of the column was as transparent as the windows forming over half of the chamber's walls.

            Frost formed from the minimal moisture acquired during transport. It had developed a thin skein that transformed the clear lines into something that looked far softer and more magical than it was hard and scientific. The pillar was filled with color that mirrored many of the diamond-flecks outside. A deep blue at base and peak, hints of violet gathered where internal lights rested hidden by the dark grip of machinery. It gradually lightened to a pale turquoise toward the middle of the cylinder. Resting at the very heart was a pale form tinted vaguely green and gold where the liquid thinned between it and the glass.

            While the beauty beyond the chamber's viewport was breathtaking, not even the timeless vision could truly steal his soul. Not when his eyes fell upon the figure drifting within the prison of machine and crystal. He reached out once more--as he had done countless times before--to let the tips of his gloved fingers caress one of the frost-less spots upon the pillar's surface. No sound could pass from the contact but still he knew there would be a soft click as the armor-enforced gloves came to rest against the barrier. The glass would sing like crystal beneath bare fingers if he moved his hand.

            **_She_** was there. Suspended like the goddess she was, held prisoner and perfection without gravity or time to drag her down and wither her away, she rested. The pale skin was flawless and smooth. Her body slim with the teasing promise of strength in the definition of her limbs and torso. Like an angel or siren of the deep she rested poised with knees slightly bent and arms folded against her chest. Modesty was maintained by the diaphanous clouds of the mock-gown wound about her. And always the long fall of her hair caught in a halo around her head, drifting as slow as the petals of a flower unfolding.

            He knew the colors lied. He knew her skin was pale with the barest kiss of peach and gold. He knew her hair was golden with tones of red and silver under the light. He knew her eyes--forever closed within her cell--were the color of storms that flashed with lightning when her temper was sparked. He knew her lips were as soft as her skin was smooth. He knew her voice...was the voice that breathed life and meaning into his soul. He knew that her will was the reason his heart never ceased to beat. He knew that her desire was his order to carry out.

            And as always, his eyes fell to where his fingers touched **_her_** shrine. That thin layer of frost rested calm and patient inches from his hand in every direction. Beneath his touch, he saw yet again the single flaw upon her body. It was not a large thing. It was rather small. Yet, what it lacked in size it made up for in threat. A dark maw of red. The liquid within made it a horrid shade of purple, pulling out the black-green and putrid yellow of the damage forming a corona around it. A wound. A horribly mortal, incurable wound that was forever closing, forever healing, forever rotting away in an endless war between life and death.

            Tiny flecks of black shifted under her color-tainted flesh. He stepped closer as the display came on within the face-plate of his helm. The liquid darkened as he leaned in, scanning. Computers came on, programs activated, commands were issued and processed. The display altered to magnify the darkening cloud forming in the soft glow of the liquid. Hundreds of thousands of tiny machines came under his enhanced sight. Reports were given. Prerogatives were re-issued. New orders were given. The dark cloud receded. The microscopic army returned to the field of battle.

            Gradually, he straightened. The display returned to normal. Only her form was outlined in his sight. Readouts and progress reports were re-displayed and updated with the new information. As it had been before, as it would be after, he took note of the gradual turn of the tide. The diseased cells were finally numbered and the numbers were counting down. For once, he felt his heart beat slightly closer to a normal pace as hope grew brighter. Letting his hand fall from the column, he stepped backward. **_Her_** vision filled his sight as the computer display flickered off to leave the sight unencumbered.

            "Soon, my lady," he said.

            Outside the chamber, the starts winked and sparkled on. Planets spun in their endless waltz. Life came and went as the Cycle continued through its existence. And **_she_** slept on...waiting for the day that **_she_** would awaken once more. When that time came, _he_ would be there. And _he_ would forever be **Hers**...


	2. Unknown 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is the basis of inspiration for this chapter:
> 
> ["Who Will Save You Now?" by Les Friction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TR7f9f4z5TE)
> 
> I do not own the song, nor did I produce the version here. I do not claim any rights toward this audio piece, nor is any profit made from it. I am sharing it purely as a basis for inspiration and highly recommend you listen to it while you read.

            Darkness. Something neither sharp nor soft, clear nor foggy. It was nothing. A void in which awareness was little more than a perspective. It was empty. It was familiar. It was cold. It was home. Forever had the void been, forever had it waited. Greater than any perceived element, it was the existence linking one planet to the next. It was the distance that held stars apart that they may continue to burn bright through their long life. It guarded things beyond the imagination and contained all that was. It was beyond death or life.

            Cradled within it, he drifted. Sleep was something only mortal creatures were able to perform. He had ceased to require it long ago. Yet he remained of flesh and blood. Although his body was cold where it resided in the unforgiving grip of unfeeling technology, his mind required rest. Programming and computer processes ran constantly. They denied him the surcease of slumber but granted him this tiny concession. Here, in the embrace of the void, he could be without the complication of true awareness.

            This existence was not what most would consider life. Even he still found doubts to that extent at times. Usually, the doubt came when he shut down for rest. Faced with the void, he did not overly desire those moments. It was why he went so long between system shutdowns. The void might have been a sanctuary, but without **_her_** presence, it was twisted into a horror from his past that he had to fight not to draw into the drift with him. But despite his focus, when the system powered down to drop him into that senseless state, he felt himself again balance on the edge between past and present. Time meant nothing to the void.

            In his dreams, he remembered color and sound, taste and touch. With his mind adrift and unrestrained by what he had become, he had even been able to see. Once, he had been able to dream of new things. Once, he had not dreaded falling asleep. Once, he had even enjoyed laying down and relaxing into slumber. That had been when his flesh was warm, when he was whole, when he had duty, when he had a race to call his own. That had been before he was betrayed by everything and everyone he once knew and once loved.

            And such a simple thread of awareness...caused him to fall off the knife's edge...

 

 

 

            Molten blades were stabbing into his thigh and arm, thrusting up along the bones. Bands of iron hooked into his side, constricting harder and harder against his chest. Light and dark attacked his blurred vision. The light was a vicious explosion within his skull. The dark was a deceptive comfort that tore away to leave his head spinning when the light returned. Thick liquid bubbled up his throat from somewhere deep inside, smothering and choking until his body could expel it only to suffer the inability to draw breath to keep it from his lungs. It bled into them like a poison.

            Thunder exploded in his ears. Reeling from the chaos of his body, he was exposed and at the mercy of the screams and deafening booms. Crying out only produced a gurgling scream that barely touched upon his agony. Never had he thought being blind and deaf would be so painful. Somewhere in the depths of his mind he knew he was dying. Drowning in his own blood, crushed between two points of the metal their enemy had found to be poison for them, trapped beyond the reach of his unit, he felt his life trickling away with every panicked beat of his heart.

            Screams came louder, echoing as if they bounced off the very inside of his skull. But the sounds had nowhere to go. Every ricochet made them double in force until he could not even hear himself choking. Black and white took over his ability to see, each warring with the other between pain and relief. It might have been seconds or it could have been centuries trapped in torment before the pressure vanished. He fell. The ground was no less cruel when it met him but it did strike his mind clear.

            "...found him! Here..."

            "...blood loss, trauma to...won't grow back. The metal..."

            "...coming back, hurry..."

            "...crushed the bone. Nothing we..."

            "...without orders."

            "...leave him. He's worthless now."

            He knew those voices. The same ones that had tormented him in the pit of his personal hell. Friends, brothers-in-arms, people he trusted to have his back at any time. People he had believed in, led, commanded, killed and lived with. They were leaving him behind. He was still alive! He needed their help! And they thought he was worthless? How many times had he saved their lives? How many times had he come back for them when it would have been better to leave them to die? And they were leaving him still alive? Never had he once left behind a single life for the enemy to find.

            With strength borne of desperation, he forced his eye open--ignoring the squelching void where the other had been. A screaming body was forced to lurch to his command as he twisted onto the crushed side. No arm impeded his progress and he fell onto his face. But he could see in that one moment. He watched as they moved away. One arm remained and he made it rise to reach toward them. Unable to form words, he cried out. They turned around and his hope flared--only to die when they turned their backs to him and ran.

            Time ceased to be. He watched them fade into blurs as his sight once more abandoned him. The strength that had granted him control of his crushed body fled in the wake of their shades. Suddenly, he could no longer feel the torment of his body for the pain tearing its bloody way up through his soul to burst his heart. Blood flooded his lungs and throat, forced outward in a roar of rage and agony. Vision darkened as his head fell back to the blasted earth and charred grass. Everything bled away from him, just as fast as the cowards he held in such high esteem fled from him.

            Cast into the pit of despair, he grasped at one final thread left to him. As his world shattered and rained down around him, he reached inward. Touching that thread brought a brief moment of respite as a cool mist spread outward around his being. Leaving the vessel of his fading corpse behind, he slipped into a realm outside of realms. Cool hands came to rest upon his metaphysical shoulders as his queen's veils draped about him like the wings of an angel. Surrendering himself into her care, he tilted his head back in wordless plea, faith in her slowly filling him in place of lost blood.

            _My poor child, what has become of you? They've crushed your proud body and torn apart your noble heart..._

            Hope flickered. It reignited his faith in her...when her next words froze him to the bone.

            _...but what use is a broken body to me? What desire would I hold for a shredded heart? You failed us, my loved one. You failed me._

            Shock held him prisoner as he gazed upon her astral form. Her smile was as beautiful as she was ageless. His queen, his heart, his source of life and power. And her cooling mists died away. No one save her could hear his scream as she withdrew. With her departure, she withdrew the power that was the very fabric of his life. She had always been the source, the fount, the heart. But just as those who betrayed him had, she abandoned him. Cast out of her realm, he plummeted back into his slowly dying corpse, cut off from everything he had known, everything he was.

            The pit consumed him...

 

            ...acid restored him. He came back to awareness only to scream in mindless agony as it burned through his ruined body. What had not already been torn away burned and sizzled as it pumped through his veins one by one. Thrashing in abject terror, he was barely more than a beast chained to the surface of poisoned metal. It sapped what little strength this new torment granted him. Sucking at the life, pulling at his connection to reality, draining the marrow of his bones only to pour more poison into them.

            There was no up, no down, no light, no dark. There was only the pain of this horrid thing devouring him cell by cell as he struggled to get away. His own screams deafened him as they echoed within his mind. Metal siphoned away the warmth of his yet-living body until there was only the chill that became one with the chemical devouring him. Dimly he was aware of others nearby. So starved for the source of life, he could not help but sense it in others, however twisted and diseased they were.

            Out of the agony came warmth. It was such a shock to him that it blocked out the agony and sent his already-deteriorating mind spinning back toward a form of coherency. A touch. Somehow physical and otherworldly. A hand upon his cheek. Then it pulled him from the torture into another place. Here it was...peaceful. Green and alive, familiar and alien, real and surreal. When his senses oriented themselves, he found himself lying upon the grass with his head on a lap. It was the gentle warmth of spring that embraced him and for a heartbeat, he thought his queen had saved him.

            But...it was not the queen. As the play of sunlight was blocked by large emerald-blue leaves, he saw the woman's form. She was smaller than the one he had expected. Her skin was not the silvery blue and greens of royalty. Nor was her hair the shimmering colors of a pearl. It was the flush of gold and softer blush of peach that made her pale skin stand out. Unlike a noble, her hair was tied back in a tail at the nape of her neck and it shone gold with red and silver under the sunlight.

            What struck him so unusual were her eyes. He had seen those eyes before, but never from one of his people. They were rings of gray about black hearts. Shards of color formed an iris as if of shattered glass where the pupil had struck. Green, blue, violet, amber, and silver flashed and shifted in ever-changing patterns like a storm over the seas. And her lips rested in the faintest of smiles. The smile was so vastly different than the one his queen presented...he only belatedly realized the warmth emanated from her lips, not the faux sun.

            _Your people have abandoned you, warrior. Your queen's power has been severed. You are dying...slowly._

            Her fingers were slowly trailing through his hair--which he realized was unbound and spilled over her lap into the grass. Although he wanted to look, he was held captive by those stormy eyes and the smile that he could only describe as sad.

            _They have left you to die. Left you to me. And I am going to save your life. What they threw away...I will not. I offer you this choice, this one time only. Take what I offer, and live...or turn away, and die with mercy._

            There was no lie in those eyes. As he stared into their depths, all he saw was power. It hurt more than the agony he had already endured--but he could not deny the truth in every word. He had no other choice. Perhaps, for once, he did not even want one. Seeing her smile grow as he closed his eyes and surrendered to her kiss was the first thing he locked close to his faltering heart as his world was born anew...

            He would have his retribution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this fits the first blurb but hey, may just have a story developing? -ghasp-

**Author's Note:**

> If you SHOULD have suggestions, or be interested enough to think this warrants a second look (or more added to it) please let me know in comments. I'm not giving it away, but suggestions or other ideas to point me in a direction with it would be LOVED!


End file.
